


It Wasn't a Question

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Series: BDSM!Gallavich [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season Three Rewrite, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Sub!Ian, dom!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gives Mickey a blow job in the janitor's closet at his school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't a Question

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey calls Ian a slut and whore and comes on him (with some words and shit in between), so if that's not your thing, don't read.
> 
> All acts are safe and consensual (yay for proper BDSM etiquette!).

Ian tried not to look surprised when he walked out of his class to see Mickey slumped against his locker. “Hey, Mick,” he greeted the shorter man as if this were normal behavior, “Thinking of reenrolling? Or did you just miss me?”   
“Don’t be a smartass,” Mickey chided, scooting over so Ian could get into his locker, “I was collecting.”   
“So why are you standing at my locker? I don’t owe you anything.”   
Mickey made a show of sliding his eyes up and down Ian’s frame. “Didn’t say what I was collecting, Gallagher.”  
Ian put his books on the upper shelf of his locker and took out the ones he needed for his next classes, smirking. “I’m at school.”  
“You say that like I give a fuck,” Mickey said, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes, “Skip with me.”  
A bell rang and students swarmed around them, trying to get to class before the second bell went off. Ian slammed his locker shut and snapped the lock in its hole with one hand, books balanced on his hip. He turned to Mickey. “I’ll come over tonight, and you can do all the ‘collecting’ you want, okay?” He pivoted on his heel.   
Mickey grabbed Ian’s elbow, swinging the taller man around to glare at him. “I don’t think you understand,” he ground out, “It wasn’t a question. Skip. With. Me.”  
Ian gulped when he recognized the look on Mickey’s face. He nodded. “Okay,” he agreed as the second bell sounded.  
Mickey glanced up and down the hallway and pulled Ian into his space. “What’s your word?” he questioned softly.   
“Antinomy,” Ian answered immediately.   
“Use it if you need it,” Mickey said as he tugged Ian towards the janitor’s closet. He yanked the door open and cocked his head towards it. “In.”   
Ian complied, dumping his books unceremoniously on the floor. “What if we get caught?”  
Mickey smirked as he closed the door behind him. “That’s half the fun, Gallagher.”   
“Aren’t you gonna lock it?”   
Mickey’s smirk grew and he shook his head. “Nope. Take your shirt off.”   
Ian reached behind him, pulling the material over his head and dropping it on the ground. Mickey was on him in an instant, hands running over Ian’s abs, tongue hot and wet and perfect on Ian’s neck. Ian tipped his head back, moaning unabashedly.   
Mickey pulled back slightly. “Keep the noise level down to a minimum, Firecrotch.” He blew out a hot breath against Ian’s adams apple, causing the younger boy to shiver.   
“Sorry,” Ian gasped out.   
“Don’t apologize. Color?”  
“Green,” Ian said, “Definitely green.”   
“Good boy. On your knees.”   
Ian dropped as soon as the words were out of Mickey’s mouth. He was rewarded with a firm but gentle hand petting his head. He nuzzled into the touch and had to bite at the inside of his cheek to keep from humming in contentment.   
Mickey dropped his hands to his belt, threading it out of his pants and letting his clatter as he tossed it. “Get me out,” he instructed Ian gruffly. Ian reached up, fingers fumbling with the button on Mickey’s jeans. “If you don’t want to get caught, I suggest you hurry up.”   
The thought of someone walking on in them- and seeing him like this: on his knees for Mickey- made Ian swell in his pants. “Sorry,” he mumbled.   
Mickey gripped the back of his hair and pulled down, forcing Ian to look up. He lowered his face. “Do not apologize,” he said firmly, “Got it?”   
Ian nodded. “Yes, sir.”   
Mickey loosened his grip on the red hair, just keeping his fingers in it. He straightened back up. “Now, get me out.”   
Ian lowered Mickey’s zipper and pulled his already hard dick through the gap. He moaned when he saw the bead of precome forming at the tip. “Mickey,” he whined, “Can I? Please?”  
“Can you what? Use your words, man.”  
“Can I suck you off?” Ian asked, tearing his eyes away from Mickey’s erection long enough to look hopefully at his face.   
Mickey was smirking nastily down at him. “I was hoping you’d ask.” He used the fingers he’d kept in Ian’s hair to guide the ginger’s mouth closer to his cock.  
Ian didn’t waste any time; he swallowed Mickey all the way to the base, where he had a hand gripping it.   
Mickey groaned low in his throat, moving his hand to thread it through the hair on the top of Ian’s head. “Anyone could open that door right now,” he murmured, looking down at Ian with hooded lids, “and see what you’re doing, see what a whore you are for me.”  
Ian moaned at the name, causing Mickey to chuckle at him.   
“Oh, you like that, don’t you? You want everyone to know that you’re my slut?”   
Ian started bobbing his head, making obscene slurping noises. He could feel his own hard-on pushing at his zipper and he squirmed uncomfortably.   
“What’s wrong? Is your little dick being neglected? Too bad. This isn’t about you, is it?” Mickey pulled his cock from Ian’s lips, indicating that he expected an answer.   
“No, sir,” Ian replied, head bowed, panting slightly.   
“And who’s it about, slut?”  
“You, sir, it’s all about you.”   
Mickey pet Ian’s hair. “Good boy. Now, get me off so you can go to your next class and learn something.”   
Ian redoubled his efforts, licking and sucking until Mickey was groaning above him. He pulled off. “Will you come on me, please?”   
“Oh, fuck. Yeah,” Mickey moaned, wrapping a hand around his dick. “Open your mouth,” he demanded.   
Ian dropped his jaw.   
“Tell me why you want me to come on you,” Mickey said as he jerked off over Ian’s face.  
“Because I’m yours. I’m your slut, and I don’t ever want to belong to anyone else.”   
Mickey tilted his head back, biting his lip to suppress the noises he usually made as he came. Most of it landed in Ian’s mouth, some of it in his hair, on his face and down his neck. “Stand up,” Mickey said.   
Ian did as he was told.   
“Drop your pants,” Mickey instructed, closing his hand around Ian’s forgotten cock. He stroked it fast, letting praises fall from his mouth as he did so.   
Ian came so quickly, he almost felt like apologizing.   
Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> Ian and Mickey use the red light, green light, yellow light system as well as Ian's safe word. 
> 
> Red light- stop the scene immediately.
> 
> Yellow light- stop the scene and discuss. 
> 
> Green light- continue the scene. 
> 
> Pretty self-explanatory, but I just thought I'd stick this in here in case any were confused.


End file.
